1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for automatically capturing process information in federated knowledge systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In knowledge-based environments, the availability and leveraging of information, coupled with associated human expertise, is a critical component for improved process, implementation, and utilization efficiencies. A knowledge base provides a plethora of information about a specific subject matter in multiple data sources that can be accessed from global locations with Internet access, or other relevant technologies. Given this vast knowledge base, however, finding and accessing specific or associated information about a given subject matter may be prohibitively challenging. In addition, accessing, leveraging, and analyzing information in these disparate repositories in a collaborative manner can illuminate root causes of issues that otherwise may not be apparent.
Targeted information in a knowledge base may be associated with horizontal or multilevel hierarchical structures. For example, targeted information comprising an information technology (IT) solution may consist of several components, including products, service components, solution building blocks (SBBs), or other entities. In this example, the solution information can be viewed as a hierarchical knowledge-based structure. The information includes specifics about the solution, such as a list of products, services, and SBBs that compose the solution, including specific versions and fix pack information, integration test scripts, etc. In addition, separate information exists for each component of the solution, such as product test scripts, product owner, life cycle, etc. As a result, there are many potential linkages among the different components to create the IT solution with its associated knowledge base. This multilevel hierarchical structure introduces additional levels of complexity, relative to linear or horizontal knowledge-based systems. In fact, this multilevel hierarchical structure can be layered on top of a linear or horizontal structure to more efficiently address these additional levels of complexity.